According to DIN 13914, artificial teeth for producing dental prostheses must consist of several layers because of the desired similarity to natural teeth. Such multilayer teeth have previously been produced exclusively by a pressing process, wherein the differently dyed pressing masses are placed by hand in the pressing tool. The pressing of the teeth is very labor-intensive. The distribution of the layers put in place by hand is subject to irregularities. The excess amounts necessary for pressing lead to considerable burr formation at the separating plane of the mold halves. This makes subsequent processing necessary. Thus considerable production effort is connected to the production of conventional multilevel teeth, so that these teeth are relatively expensive.
The present invention is based on the problem of creating an artificial tooth constructed of several layers whose production can be largely automated and in which a reproducible arrangement of layers is guaranteed and, in particular, burr formation is also minimized, so that low production costs result.